


Sugar and Spice

by Heather



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mazikeen wasn't sure how she got roped into this.</p><p>The babysitting, yes, she was very clear on. Lucifer had run off again with Detective and Mrs. Decker, and all of them had remembered approximately two seconds before they got to the car that there was such a thing as summer, and summer breaks from school. One teenage girl with mono later, and little Trixie had volunteered Maze for the job herself. "Maze is my <i>friend</i>," she'd said, as if this should clear the whole matter up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> For #12

Mazikeen wasn't sure how she got roped into this.

The babysitting, yes, she was very clear on. Lucifer had run off again with Detective and Mrs. Decker, and all of them had remembered approximately two seconds before they got to the car that there was such a thing as summer, and summer breaks from school. One teenage girl with mono later, and little Trixie had volunteered Maze for the job herself. "Maze is my _friend_ ," she'd said, as if this should clear the whole matter up. 

Lucifer, not known to Maze or anyone else for his patience with children, had vouched for her trustworthiness just to get them out the door, and before she knew it, presto: six-year-old girl.

What she was less clear on was how she had gone from having a small child in Lux to being in Lucifer's apartment with six Gauguin-esque colors gobbed on her nails.

She looked at them skeptically. "This is fun for you?"

Trixie kept a laser-focused gaze on where she was splashing mustard yellow on top of ocean blue on Maze's middle finger- ostensibly, to make stars. "Mhm. This is what my grandma and me do when she watches me."

"I ain't your grandma, kid," Maze reminded her. Probably not necessary- depending on your senses, Maze looked like a lot of things, but anyone's grandmother wasn't one of them.

Trixie didn't seem impressed with that argument, either. "It's just fun," she said, looking puzzled at her, as though this was so obvious, Maze might in fact be broken for not picking that up on her own.

Maze was used to that look, though not usually on such cute or innocent faces. She cast a subtle, if longing, look in the general direction of Lucifer's alcohol.

"Why?" Trixie asked. "What do you do for fun?"

Knives leapt immediately to mind. Whips. Ropes. Dicks, and the many, many things she'd found to do to them in her time on Earth. Maze had the feeling that Decker wouldn't be happy if she said that, though, and she wasn't at all confident these days that Lucifer would take her side. "Games," she finally said. That answer seemed harmless enough.

Trixie's eyes lit up with sudden delight. "Like Candyland?"

Maze had never played Candyland, but she was reasonably certain that it didn't sound like anything she had any interest in. "No," she said. "More grown-up kinds of games."

The look Trixie gave her was sage-like and uncomfortably authoritative, as though she had researched this topic. "Ohhh. So like Truth or Dare."

Maze had never played that, either, but she supposed it was comparable enough to one of her actual favorite games, Tell Me What I Want To Know Or I'll Do Something Terrible To You Until You Scream. "Sure. Like Truth or Dare."

"We could play that," Trixie said. "If you don't like Beauty Shop."

Maze looked down at her fingernails, each of which was spattered with at least two primary colors. "Okay. Sure."

It was the right answer. Trixie looked like she'd been transported to the gates of Heaven on the back of a giant fairy. "Okay. You go first." She beamed hopefully. "Truth or dare?"

Maze tried to imagine the kind of dare a six-year-old would come up with and barely repressed a shudder. "Truth."

Trixie's grin only grew wider. She gave Maze a sly look and asked, singsong, "Is Lucifer your _boyfriend?"_ She pronounced boyfriend as if it were two words and the latter contained at least five E's.

Maze snorted. "No."

"Did he used to be your boyfriend?" Trixie asked.

"Isn't it your turn?"

"Just tell me," she said, rocking a little on the spot like there was nothing she could possibly be more excited to know than whether or not Maze had ever hooked up with Lucifer.

Maze rolled her eyes. "No. Lucifer was never my boyfriend."

"How come?" 

"I don't like him like a boyfriend," Maze said. "And Lucifer's never liked anyone like a girlfriend."

"Anyone at all?" Trixie asked, wide-eyed. Apparently, the possibility that someone could reach at least the appearance of adulthood without having had a girlfriend was a mind-blowing revelation to her.

Maze thought of Chloe Decker, and how her very presence compromised the mantle of Lucifer's immortality. She pressed her lips together and shoved the thought away. "Anyone at all."

"Is it 'cause he's got commitment issues?" The sage-like tone had returned. 

Maze couldn't help a laugh. "Yeah, something like that." 

Trixie nodded. "My grandma says my grandpa had that."

Maze wondered if Trixie thought commitment issues were an actual disease. "Did it kill him?"

Trixie seemed to seriously consider this for a moment before she shrugged. "I dunno."

"Ask your mom," Maze said, a little wickedly. 

"Okay."

Maze smiled. "Your turn. Truth or dare?"

Trixie rocked back on her heels, eyes darting around from left to right while she thought. "Hmm." She tilted her head back towards the ceiling.

Maze grasped Trixie's chin between her thumb and forefinger and tilted her head back to look at her. "Answer's not up there, kid."

"Dare," Trixie says.

Her mind went blank. What could a six-year-old do that would be at all fun or impressive? She probably didn't have much of a knife hand or a head for hard liquor, and little girls weren't Maze's type. 

"Hop on one foot," Maze said, a little lamely.

Far from being disappointed, Trixie looked thrilled to be playing a game she could so easily win at. She wiggled until she was standing and started jumping up and down on her left leg. "How long do I have to keep jumping?"

"Until it gets boring," Maze said, which it kind of already was.

"Okay," Trixie said. "It's your turn again. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Maze said, this time so she wouldn't be the one who ended up hopping around like an idiot. 

"Do you have a different boyfriend?" Trixie asked.

Maze cocked one of her eyebrows. "Why so interested in whether or not I have a boyfriend?" 

Trixie wobbled a little mid-jump so she could shrug. She hummed the general syllable pitches for "I don't know".

Maze thought briefly of Amenadiel, and got annoyed with herself for how quickly he leapt to mind. "I'm not really the boyfriend type," she said. 

"Do you got commitment issues?" Trixie asked, still hopping.

Maze let out a self-deprecating chuckle. "Probably."

"Are they gonna kill you?" 

Somewhere beneath the innocent bluntness, Maze thought she detected a flicker of actual concern. She smiled. "Probably not."

"That's good," Trixie said. "I like you, Maze."

"Thanks," Maze said. She was surprised by how much she actually meant it.

Trixie gave her a hopeful look, standing still. "And you like me, too, right?"

Against her will, Maze was impressed. The kid had a talent for widening her eyes and looking at you a little too earnestly, in a way that made it harder not to answer exactly the way she wanted. "You do that on purpose?" she asked.

"What?" Trixie asked.

"Look like a cartoon character so you can't say no."

Trixie shrugged again. "I guess a little."

Hm. "You ever done it to Lucifer?"

Trixie actually blushed. "Maybe sometimes." She looked sheepish.

Maze grinned. "Yeah, kid. I like you."

Trixie threw her arms around Maze's neck with a delighted squeal.

Maze patted briefly at her back. "Hey, who said you could stop jumping?"

"Oops. Sorry." Trixie backed away and started jumping again, on her right foot this time.

I could work with this, Maze thought.

Maybe babysitting wasn't so horrible after all.


End file.
